


Drake and Josh Go To Space//Krth and Lonce

by KageHinaTBH



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 7 pm fic, Ahahaaa regrets, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drake and Josh - Freeform, Drake!Lance, Gay, Josh!Keith, M/M, NASA, Outer Space, Totally not adding actual tags to trick people, Voltron, have fun, klance, no backspace again, that has nothing to do with the story at all, we were tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageHinaTBH/pseuds/KageHinaTBH
Summary: Hello again, here is yet another crack fic written at 7 pm due to actual extreme exhaustion. Although it wasn't a 3 am one it is still so beautiful so here you go.Two space nerds working at NASA, having to go to space. They miss their train due to unfortunate backpack events, but is the outcome even better? No, probably not.





	Drake and Josh Go To Space//Krth and Lonce

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW THE SPELLING ERRORS ARE TERRIBLE. DON'T BOTHER TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THEY WERE BEFORE, JUST READ THEM AS IS SO ITS FUNNY

LAncw and KEith were two avergae looking men who do avergage thtuthings.TOday these fine men decided rthey were going to go to a on a action paxcked adeventure to sppace .n KEith wa sgetting ready for the long trip to spacen when klance baeged into his broom. “KIEIHTH !” Kieth yelled. “Ohh crackers I meant to say Lance…’ Keith ssayswed awkwardly sratching his meullet. “LANCE!” Kieht yelleld again correcting his past mistake of callling out his own nmae instead of the one guys. Lance stood there silently unsnuneure of what his slef loving frienfd mwas talking about. “Why are yiu here ?”” Kieht sighs going back to paxkcing his favor itw comb. “oH tyes I had to tell you that we have to leave this exact second or else the space will leave.”! Lance shoouts. “WHWHWHAT!!”keth yekks . HE begins to franatacilly syarrt throwing all of his stiuuff into his backpack with a lion on it. “WHYWYY DID YOU BRING A LION BACKPACK THIS IS SERISOUS KEIITHH>.” LANwcwce screams , scared that he is going to miiss his train. “LOoK lANCey bOy I dOnt ThInK tHAt iS tOO iMpOrtAnT RigHt nowW.” jieth grumbles throwing his bag over his shooullder, unaware that he never zippecd it. 

They both ran out the door and begann sorinting down the street trying to get to space. Cars bee[ped as tthey ran out into open traffic. Belongings of keithh went tumbiling down the streets as they quickly ran to the closest train station. Objects were being crushed and pushed away to pllaesces unknown, ibncluding his favorite comb. Lance on the other rahand was completely packed and all of his things were secure, the only problem he didnt know hwe had was that he left his phone on his bed along with passport to space. 

Both of the forgetful men raced down the stairs lwading to the underground trainsation. This trainstation was like no other though, this trainsstataiasion was reseverd tfor th e finset members of VOLTRON, Valuable Or Lasting Team Run On Nerds. Aka a bunch of geeky astronanautas. KEith and lancw just so happened to be members of thtat team. Tehre misionjn this time was to see iif they could find a rare species that are known to them as “galra”. They have shown uop in many investigations, but have never been searsched for. Them (ignore that random thene omgmg) They falsashed thae man at security there cards to get down into the train area and continued are thereiiiiiiir wasy, less frightnenned that they were going to miss their train niw,. Keihth speededa ahed of lonce. Thats when hLance notvied yhtst kwihs backpack has been open the entitere time. “Hey Krth, your backpack is iopen.” Lance says poiniting to the red lion backpack that for some ungodly reason koieth had. Keith turns around and notcids that in fact, his bakcpack was wide open and missing almost all of the belongings tht were once in it. “HOLY G)OD OMG GUHFHD ALL OF M Y MY THINGSS WERE IN THERE!! WHERE ARE THYE??’” KWith panicks and starts looking around to see if he coouodk find some of his misplaced stuff on the floor. To his luck their i.W”I.. I dont kniw we canjuar fgo aso we dont miss it I guess.” Kieth sighs knowing his job is important. “Okay .”m LAnce says patting his shoulder sympethetically. Thye both get back down when Lance reaches for his back pocket to cjeck the time. He checks his other than feels his entire boduy. “ I dont kokniw whwewr my phonw iusi” LAnce starts to get worreiesd. “HOLY SMOKES I KEGT IT ON MY BED I WILL HEB RIGHT BACKLK>.” Lance yells erunnung up the stairs to get back home as quickly as possible. Kieht tries to go with mbut lance erges him to stay. Lance finally gts home ajdn ssees he also elft hosis passport. He once more leaves his house and sees something fancy looking tossedaside on the sidewalk. He waslks oevr oto pxik it up when he gets a call from Kieht. “The TRain hisiisi llike here you need to runnnn.’ Keith almosot shoyurtsts. “Hold oon i think I found something tht you left. Keith get worried if yhe foumdn the thing he think he fidi. “What is iti>:”””>?”M keith asks nerbvously. “uumMm idk it looks like a box- wait tuirsutits its a HOLYOUASHUFJKSAFUGHAJS” Lnce starts laugjing when he hear kieht sighing on the other lijnwe. “Its the ring box right?” Kieuygjhh aslsk kmowinhlty. “WHAT ISIJSI ITHIS WHAT SHWBTA?” lance screeches innthe middele of the street. “JUST COME BACK AND ILL DO IT PRO)OPOPOHETLY OKAY> :” Kwith uyeelsls seeing thre train arrive. 

Lance tarts runiing back to the train station scared he ijsnt goung to make it back onn time before everyone leavess to spave. WHebn he sgets there thrmn ntrainn isn gonen nso is lanve(Keith) Lance stood there asasxd with a n engaenment ring in his hand a nd a bag packe dx iwoth stuff. He starts headijng bakc uo stairs when he notcues a familiar red backpack. Whn he readhes the top he sees nqo theirex (other) than Kieth stanfing there(?) on one knee necxt to his red lion bakcoapck.


End file.
